Rockvale
'-The Rockvale Provincial Anthem 'The Ram's Charge'' ((from Red Alert 3)) The Province of Rockvale Born from the victories of the Troll Wars, Rockvale has stood as a testament to Arathian resilence for over two-thousand years. Founded by 'The Four Sons' of Ignaeus Trollbane, the once hostile and troll-infested lands were unified under a common banner with Varr (the eldest of the four) as the Duchy's leader. Despite hardships in the Highlands following the Second and Third Wars andthe horrific and traumatic death ofThoras Trollbane and his son, Galen Trollbane, Rockvale and its several lush counties have done exceedingly well, partially in tribute to its secluded nature. Chaotic beginnings After the destruction of the Troll Empire, the humans of Arathor banded together to forge a new Empire in their image. This lead to a rather aggressive expanse over a short period of time. Lands such as Lordaeron, Gilneas and Rockvale were founded during this 10 year time span known as the 'Grand Scramble' where warriors and lords went out in conquest to scramble up lands and titles. Ignaeus Trollbane, charged by the King, ventured east to the unseen coast and was met with an enormous mountain-range. After settling outside the range in a long-forgotten town of 'Trollbane City' the lord became ill and beqeathed his task to his Four Lieutenants. It was not long before the 'Four Sons' conquered what is now Rockvale, a massive province with rolling hills, bitter fjords, salty coastlines and chilling arctic peaks. After the betrayal of 'Strom'maldir' and his exile, Varr, now Strom'varr was crowned 'Dussar' or 'Duke' or the unified Rockvale. His family has lead the Province in service to the Dynasty ever since. Counties and Occupations Ivalon The capital county of Rockvale, the seat of the duchy and the gem of the Province, known for its wealth in Silver, fish, salt and granite stone. In Ivalon there are several towns: *Ivalon City- Location of Strom'varr Keep and ancestral home of the Stromheart family *Rhorn- A small farming village north of Ivalon City. Recently given the tutalage of Count Ritchard Stromheart *Tor- The first town in the County of Ivalon. Acted as a base camp against the trolls during Rockvale's conquest *Donnaport- The southern-most town in Ivalon County, home to a forray of merchants and vessel crafters. Midland Once the capital and headquarters of the 'Four Sons', Midland has since remained as a lush and bountiful place for farms and families for many generations. Regarded as the 'Emerald Fields', Midland has been a cherish and ancestral location for all people of Rockvale. In Midland there are several townships: *Midland Proper- the first town of Rockvale and seat of the once malicious Strom'maldir and his treacherous family. *Polisar- Nestles upon the entrance of Rockvale, this beautiful town nestles high in the 'Rock Veil' and is known for its rare flowers and kind people. *Chart'aleon- A militant and rugged city barring Midland and Ivalon counties. The region is one of the primary training facilities for the brutally fierce Rockvale Cavaliers. *Sander's Valley- A more recent occupation, the valley is home to many farmers and families in what in regarded as the strongest soiled land in all of Rockvale. *Ward's Grasp- A southern town on the edges of Fjornwood. The denizens are known for their mining operations on the cusp of the fjords. *Arazo- A mercantile town south of Midland Proper along Varr's March Balgrad Once a mighty power of the bitter north, Balgrad has since fallen to disrepair after several recent troll incursions. Despite these attacks, the resilent and determined 'brutes of balgrad' continue to stand testament to their stubbornness and rebuild. Balgrad is home to several small towns and one small city: *Balgrad- the wintery northern city of stalwart. Constantly under attack from ice trolls and wolves, Balgrad has made good use of the iron-rich mines nearby. Balgrad Shocktroopers are some of the most fierce fighters in all of Arathi Highlands. *Dobek- A small hunting village in the highest peaks of the county. Home to only the most able and willing. *Skarr'ton- The largest village, after Balgrad, in the county, Skarr'ton is home to many fur trappers and kind traders. Far south of much of the troll conflict, the town is prosperous. *Vodenka- Currently under siege by trolls. Fjornwood A land connected by masses bridges and fallen trees, Fjornwood is a reserve for hunters and lumberjacks to advance their trade. Permits to hunt, trap and cut wood are given at the behest of the Warden-Lord and Fjornguard Commander (by right of the Ducal blessing.) Not so much a county of villages and towns, Fjornwood is a series of hunting lodges commisioned by Ivhal Stromheart to fuel the ancestral need to hunt. The lands are ruled by an appointed 'Warden-Lord' whom acts as magistrate and defender of the hunting laws. *Ivhal Lodge- the first and largest lodge where the Warden-Lord resides. It acts as a gate and refuge to those passing through *Varr Lodge- A lodge reserved for only the most skillful hunters. Nestled in the middle of the many fjords *Mordek Lodge- The seat of the Brightbraid family in the region known as Dun'Mordek, within Fjornwood. *(There are many other lodges ruled by hunting families and self-claimed 'Lords of Fjornwood') Varr's Reach Designed to be a launching point for Varr the King's Blood's campaign into the mysterious southern lands, it never reached its full potential before his death. It has since been a sparsely populated region along the south-eastern coast home to fishermen, criminals and shady-dealers. *Varr's Reach- the only town in the county with a standing guard and a reasonable crimerate. A rather humble but wealthy region, the mayor of the town is also the treasurer -A rumor that supports many's speculation of corruption. *Slicer's Row- A long strip of murky highway along the coast. Often filled with misfortunate and the frequent cutpurse. Not lead by any municipality, but rather, local gangs. *Troth- An effort to rehabilitate the county with order, Troth was an attempt by the Duke Rotan Stromheart. One that ended in disaster, resulting in fueling the region with a crime capital and a neigh impregnable fortress to hide inside. Category:Places Category:Stromgarde Locations Category:House of Strom'varr Category:Realms of Stromgarde Category:Arathi Highlands Locations Category:Rockvale Locations